Teen Hearts
by GoodYellowKorn182
Summary: An awesome story about an adventure of TEEN proportions. Sora, Riku, Kairi, me and my new friend go on an adventure, back to the worlds in search of the light. Rated for some teen moments best not experienced by 3-year-olds who think they're big and bad
1. Destiny Islands

~.. Teen Hearts .. ~  
  
Sora, Riku and Kairi were on the beach, simply thinking. Thinking of their adventures (One for All) and their re-acquaintances (Two for All) and their fights (Three for All) they had all affected each other's lives so much.  
  
But they couldn't start that mushy stuff. Riku was 18, and just not the same Riku they used to know.  
  
He had simply changed. Maybe after all that time of being the leader, and then breaking down simply because Kairi was missing was too much of a strain.  
  
For a moment, Kairi believed it was his age, but when she was 8 she knew she's never be like him.  
  
Overbearing, stubborn, even rude. Where was the Riku she knew? The one she remembered from countless hours sitting on the beach watching the vibrant yellow sun set behind the horizon.  
  
The Riku that she'd meet at the secret place and share problems with.  
  
And Sora thought the same thing! He wasn't Riku. It was if he was being possessed again. As every night, Riku stood up from the beach and walked silently into the Secret Place. They dare not disturb him.  
  
Did he even return home at night? Kairi and Sora returned to their parent island long before midnight, and when they returned in the morning, there he was, on the beach.  
  
He wasn't waiting for them, or watching. They rarely talked anymore. Why did this one-year age difference affect them so much? Why couldn't things be back to the way they used to be?  
  
When Sora sought pleasure in fighting Riku, he almost never obliged. And when he did fight Sora, it seemed more a way of conquering him than playing.  
  
At night, when Sora and Kairi listened to ocean in seashells, Riku would roll his eyes, jump to him feet and slowly wade into the water.  
  
"He's not the same." Kairi said one night was Riku walked to pick a Paupu fruit.  
  
"I know. Ansem is good now, so what could be wrong with him?" Kairi had almost forgotten Ansem's betrayal and reenrollment in their group over the years.  
  
"Maybe, he's just changed." Kairi suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Sora said. "But I still think that something's wrong."  
  
"What could possibly be wrong?" Kairi and Sora turned around and looked at the new kids on the island, Sean and Brent.  
  
Sean had blonde hair with bright blue eyes while Brent, a good year younger at 16 years old had a brownish blonde hair deemed 'dark blonde' by his friends and darker blue eyes.  
  
Sean's hair was totally spiked and Brent's hair was spiked in the front. Brent was a good 3 inches shorter than Sean. They ach had a millennium item.  
  
"I don't know," Kairi said, "But we gotta find out. Brent, you're the youngest, go talk to him."  
  
Brent nodded and charged off towards Paupu Island.  
  
...................Paupu Island..................  
  
"Riku!" Brent called. Riku was sitting on the bent tree. He turned only his head and then turned it back to the ocean.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
Brent looked at Riku's back, hoping he would at least face him. "look, I just wanna talk."  
  
"About what?' Riku asked, getting progressively ticked off.  
  
"Uh, I don't know. Life. Problems." Brent came up with something to say quickly. "Uh, I look up to you and I wanna know if you have any advice?"  
  
"Yeah kid." Riku said, jumping from the tree and walking past him, "Be careful what you do. You never know what might ripple off it."  
  
Brent thought for a moment. Millions of ideas rippled through his mind. Heartless? Kairi? Sephiroth? Keyblade? Maleficent? Darkness? Mickey? Ariel? Friends? What could it be?  
  
"Whuddaya get outta him?" Sean came up behind him.  
  
"I don't know. He said 'be careful what you do."  
  
"What could he have possibly done?" Kairi asked.  
  
A sudden look of horror crossed Kairi's face. Sora caught the drift. "Uh, Kairi. How many times in the last month have you been. alone. with Riku?"  
  
"It isn't that." Kairi said, looking disgusted at his vulgar thoughts. "I think I know what happened. I wasn't supposed to tell you. See, Riku has the power to resurrect darkness. That attribute stayed with him after Ansem stopped possessing him."  
  
"Oh no!" Sean exclaimed. "He bought the darkness back?"  
  
"That." Sora said, "That's why he goes into the Secret Place! To protect the new keyhole!"  
  
Everyone took all this sudden danger in for a moment. "That means-" Sora said.  
  
"THE HEARTLESS ARE BACK!" Kairi and Sora screamed in unison.  
  
................~Secret Place~......................  
  
"RIKU!" Kairi called into the secret place. "We're her for you! Come on out We know about the keyhole."  
  
Sean activated his millennium rod. Riku came out of the secret place in a trance.  
  
"Whoa, you've already learned how to use that thing? We only gave it to you yesterday!  
  
"Fast learner," Sean mumbled.  
  
"Listen Riku, We know about the whole darkness thing, and we're gonna help you." Brent said.  
  
"Then let's go." Riku created a portal of darkness. One by one, they stepped in.  
  
******Thanks for letting me use ya Sean! Thanks bud! I have a good feeling about this. Oh, and Cosmeor, your going to hate me, but I'm not having Teen Titans in this story. 


	2. Inner Sanctum

.. ~Teen Hearts~.  
  
. Chapter Two.  
  
*~*~Felicia, this chapter is 4 u. Ur my best friend, please don't hate me. I'm sorry if I screwed up ur life, ur still my best friend and I don't wanna loose our friendship!  
  
The darkness was surrounding them. Black towers with white lights surrounded them. They were inside Kingdom Hearts, the Inner Sanctum. But the Heartless were gone, released into the worlds.  
  
They homes of the heartless surrounding them made them feel as though they were on Mars. Riku fell to the ground and grabbed his heart. He wailed in pain.  
  
"Ma-Ma-Malef-" He disappeared in a thick cloud of deep black smoke.  
  
"What do we do without Riku?" Sean asked.  
  
"Duh!" Kairi said. "We find Maleficent. Silly Goose."  
  
"How do we know he was saying 'Maleficent?'" Brent asked.  
  
They stared at each other, what else could he have been saying?  
  
Sora looked toward Kairi. "Now we need to find King Mickey. He's probably at the castle. Once we are there, he'll tell us what's going on."  
  
"King Mickey?" Sean asked. Being new to this whole heartless/king/dark thing.  
  
Kairi tilted her head and sighed. "Kinda the leader for the light. You know, a lotta warriors and stuff."  
  
"Gotcha." Brent said.  
  
Suddenly, Darkside rose from the darkness. His bright glowing eyes entranced them.  
  
Sean activated his millennium item. The Millennium Rod lit up the whole room.  
  
When the lights faded, Sora's eyes were blue and dull, almost lifeless.  
  
Kairi and Brent stared at Sean and the Rod.  
  
"What, you think I'm going after that thing?" He nodded towards Darkside. His Millennium Rod was controlling Sora.  
  
"SORA, ATTACK THE THINGS-" He stumbled for words.  
  
"Hands." Kairi said dully.  
  
"HANDS!" Sean repeated loudly.  
  
Sora nodded and left to the giant shadows waist. He lowered his hands, creating an energy ball, giving Sora a chance to attack.  
  
"BRENT!" Kairi called. "Remember that puzzle I gave you? Finish it!"  
  
"Wha-" Bent began. "Kairi this is no time for puzzles!"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Brent grabbed the puzzle from his neck and reached into his pocket. He dug for a moment and found the last piece of the puzzle. He inserted it into the puzzle.  
  
"You're not in it alone." Brent said, now about 20 years old and with a progressively deeper voice. Brent used his puzzle to levitate up to the head.  
  
"Psi Bolts!" Purple energy balls shot at Darkside head.  
  
"Why do you get telekinesis and telepathy?" Kairi asked.  
  
Brent sighed. "Sean, you have pyrokinesis and Kairi, you have hydrokinesis."  
  
"What about me?" The entranced Sora asked, obviously being commanded to do so by Sean.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, cytokinesis?" Brent tried.  
  
Riku reappeared through another portal. He no longer looked like he was on the good side. "You fool." He said to Brent. "Cytokinesis is the division of cells in the body."  
  
"Do you think I care?" Sean asked, sticking his hand out, shooting a flame ball.  
  
A dolphin made entirely of water leapt through the air and onto Darkside. "Well." Kairi said, "At least now we know he's not a witch."  
  
Sean stretched his arms out and meteors fell from the sky, hitting Darkside, Brent, Sora and Riku.  
  
Sean ran to Sora and Kairi ran over to help Brent.  
  
"SORA! SORA, WAKE UP!"  
  
"BRENT! COM'N! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
Sora stirred as well has Brent. They woke up and stared at their friends. "Who- who are you?' Sora asked.  
  
"I don't think you have complete control over that thing yet." Kairi said to Sean.  
  
"Where's Riku?" Brent asked. They all directed their attention to Riku's last known position. He was gone.  
  
(I just realized something; this story is so lame w/out Riku. I'm going to hafta have him come back soon. I promise()  
  
"Sora, Com'n, you gotta remember!" Kairi and Sean begged.  
  
"Remember what?" Sora asked.  
  
"THIS!" Sean said, activating his rod, returning his memory.  
  
"Hey guys." Sora said.  
  
Kairi sighed. "Do you remember?"  
  
Sora looked bewildered. "Uh, yeah."  
  
"Good, now we hafta find a way outta here."  
  
"Do you trust me?" A voice asked. It was Aladdin. A portal of light had opened to Agrabah.  
  
"YES!" They all screamed. They stepped in. 


	3. Agrabah

.. ~Teen Hearts~..  
  
. Chapter Three.  
  
The portal that they had followed led them to the desert outside the Cave of Wonders.  
  
"Thanks." Brent said.  
  
Aladdin sighed. "It's ok." He started at them for a moment. "Who are you two?"  
  
"Sean."  
  
"Brent."  
  
"Hey, I'm Aladdin."  
  
"And I'm Jasmine." The lovely raven-hair said, running towards them from the city gates.  
  
Soldiers seemed to be following her, flowing from the city, kicking up sand as they trotted along the path.  
  
"They're after me." Jasmine said.  
  
Aladdin looked astounded. "They're after you?"  
  
"Yeah, we've gotta get away." Jasmine said. "They're taking me by Jafars orders. They said I'm more than a royal princess. They say I'm a princess of Heart."  
  
"A princess of-" Aladdin began.  
  
Kairi leaned towards Sora. "Don't they remember?" She asked delicate into his ear.  
  
"We've saved them from the darkness three times!" (One for All, Two for All, Kingdom Hearts) Sora looked uneasy. She was right! They had forgotten it all.  
  
"The king." Sora said. "He must have had everyone's minds cleared. That way they wouldn't-"  
  
"Wait." Sean said. "When you two were explaining your adventure, you said that Leon had mentioned that when the worlds became divided and unconnected, we would all forget."  
  
Kairi considered this answer, which, undoubtedly was correct. "But we never forgot."  
  
"That's because," A man with two voices speaking at once said. "The worlds were not disconnected correctly. A small strand of light kept the world's connected."  
  
"Riku?" It was.  
  
"Listen, Riku, we don't want trouble." Sean said. His Millennium Rod lit up.  
  
"You're pathetic Millennium items don't work on me." Riku said, smacking the Rod outta his hands.  
  
"Oh, yeah?' Brent asked. "Well mine doesn't hafta work on you! It has to work on me!" His Millennium Puzzle activated and he was once again older.  
  
Riku jumped backwards and into a portal that appeared just for him. He disappeared.  
  
"Guys?" A voice asked behind them. They turned around. "What are you doing staring over there?" It was Riku. He laughed and approached them. They all prepared for attack.  
  
"Guys!?!?! What are you doing, it's me!"  
  
"No it isn't." Sora said, inching the Keyblade closer to Riku's face.  
  
Riku gulped. "Than . . . Than who is it?" He asked.  
  
"Riku?" Kairi asked, noticing how he was cool in the tight situation. She hugged him.  
  
"Wait, who was that?" Sean asked.  
  
"Who? And boy, you guys are older. And look at these people, who are they?" Riku asked.  
  
Brent stared at him. "Uh, hi Riku, it's me Brent."  
  
"Who?'  
  
"Wait." Kairi said. "That person wasn't Riku."  
  
"And neither was that guy on the island we've been with for a year."  
  
They all gasped. Could it be true?  
  
Kairi gave Riku a huge kiss.  
  
He blushed. "What was that for?'  
  
"I don't know." She said. "Where the heck did that come from?"  
  
Sean's Millennium rod slowly stopped glowing and he smiled. Brent frowned at him, but they both laughed.  
  
"Listen." Aladdin said. "Maybe we should move this little pow-wow." The guards were getting closer. The Cave of Wonders was their destination, but as if denying entry, it closed its mouth. A pile of sand on one side and approaching guards on the other. This wasn't good.  
  
Suddenly, Carpet flew from the sky and picked them all up, flying them to the one place that wasn't safe from the guards: The Palace.  
  
..................~Throne~......................  
  
"Please," Jasmine said, "Jafars hidden lab is around here somewhere, I know it. But where?"  
  
Riku took something out of his backpack; the Millennium Ring. It began to glow and the small crystal-shaped gold shapes attached pointed north.  
  
They all took off in that direction. Aladdin rubbed the lamp and genie appeared. "SORA!" How had Genie remembered them when Jasmine and Aladdin had trouble?  
  
"Genie, Seal off the castle!" Genie created thick, blue walls to block all the entryways, blocking all sunlight.  
  
All they heard was a shuffling and a bright light. Aladdin lit a torch.  
  
"Come on!" They continued to follow the Ring until it directed them to a wall. Considering it some mistake, they shook it. It continued to point to the door, but more specifically to a lantern on the wall.  
  
Kairi shook the lantern and the wall opened into a spiral staircase that led down into the darkness.  
  
.................~Dark Steps~.....................  
  
"Sora?' Aladdin called.  
  
"Yeah?" Sora replied, not knowing where Aladdin's voice was coming from.  
  
"How many of us came down these stairs?"  
  
"Uh, Five, I think."  
  
"And I was the last one?' Aladdin asked.  
  
"Uh, Yup." Sora said.  
  
"Then who is behind me?" All the footsteps stopped as one sinister voice rang out. 'Hello'  
  
They all began to sprint down the stair  
  
*~*~*~*You're giving me  
  
Brent levitated above them, making his millennium puzzle light the way.  
  
*~*~*~* Too many things lately  
  
Jafar was indeed behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*You're all I need  
  
The door at the end of the staircase finally appeared and they burst the door open. The Lamp Chamber. The place that Sora had fought Jafar before. The stairs led to the Cave of Wonders!  
  
*~*~*~*You smiled at me and said.  
  
Suddenly, Jafar was in front of them.  
  
*~*~*~*Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
Fire erupted from the ground. Kairi summoned the water dolphin, but it had no effect on the towering flames.  
  
*~*~*~*But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
Sora took out his millennium item, the Medallion. It glowed very brightly and they all became invincible.  
  
*~*~*~*When you are older you will understand it's enough when I say so  
  
Riku's Millennium Key began to glow. All of their items glowed, and the eye symbols detached. The items themselves disappeared and the eye symbols erupted into light, creating everyone's Keyblade.  
  
*~*~*~* And maybe some things are that simple  
  
Dark, Light, Pure, True, and Magic Keyblade's. (Sora=light Riku=dark Kairi=pure Brent=Magic Sean=True)  
  
*~*~*~*When you walk away you don't hear me say  
  
They all surrounded Jafar, who turned into an orb of light and flew around the room.  
  
*~*~*~*Please, oh baby, don't go!  
  
Jafar reappeared and they all attacked him. Kairi teleported behind him and attacked with the Keyblade. As in summoning Dumbo, Sean held up his Keyblade and locked an invisible door. Each person did this, creating one orb of light each.  
  
*~*~*~*Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go (music fades)  
  
Five orbs of light surrounded Jafar, closing in on him. When he was touched, he was frozen in the realm of light forever.  
  
..............~Aladdin's House~....................  
  
With Jafar gone, there was only one thing troubling Aladdin: Jasmine's whereabouts. She seemed to just be invisible. She was gone.  
  
Aladdin gave Sora 'good luck' and taught Sean the move 'Sandstorm.'  
  
"There's still no way to get outta here." Sora said.  
  
Genie popped out of the lamp.  
  
"Genie," Aladdin said, "I wish Jasmine was back."  
  
"Sorry Al." Genie said, "I can't meddle in darkness. That's Maleifcents department."  
  
"Then." Aladdin thought, "I wish Sora had a Gummi Ship!"  
  
The ship appeared in the house. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sean and Brent boarded it and it shot out of the hole in the wall, narrowly missing a tower of the palace . . . 


	4. Spooky Island

.. ~Teen Hearts~..  
  
. Chapter Four.  
  
"Something's going to happen." Kairi said suddenly as the gummi ship slowly flew through space. She was obviously using her millennium necklace.  
  
They all looked at her. She saw their bewildered faces and said, "I don't know how." They had transformed their Keyblade's back into Millennium items.  
  
In a flash of light, a girl was on board their ship. "DAPHNE!"  
  
"Look out! They're searching for the Daemon Ritus- You need-" She was suddenly teleported away.  
  
Sean and Brent looked bewildered. "The Daemon Ritus?"  
  
"Yea, it's like an upside down pyramid." Riku responded, remembering its shape from his last encounter. (If you haven't read "One for All" and "Two for All" then you don't know, but they did meet the mystery inc. before.)  
  
"Why did she tell us? And how did that person even get in here?" Sean asked.  
  
Sora thought for a moment. "Well, they must need our help finding it." He looked at Riku. "And how did she get in here?"  
  
Riku raised his shoulders.  
  
"We have to get to Spooky Island. Hurry, they could be in trouble!" Kairi said.  
  
"Spooky Island?" Brent asked, looking quite helpless as far as information.  
  
Kairi winked. "An amusement park." She mumbled, looking excited.  
  
The gummi ship landed with a thud, proving that Sora wasn't quite as good at piloting as Donald used to be.  
  
They all disembarked and walked up the pier. The amusement park was no longer deserted and just the opposite was true. it was packed with people.  
  
A young man was speaking with a girl. Brent bumped into him. He turned around.  
  
"BRENT?"  
  
"TOMMY?"  
  
"Who?' Kairi asked.  
  
"My brother." Tommy and Brent said in unison.  
  
Tommy looked to see if anyone was looking. "What the heck are you doing here? This is my spring break! LEAVE!"  
  
"Shut up! Look at ya! Sitting here partying while this world is being destroyed!"  
  
Tommy's face became serious. "What?"  
  
"See, these tiny black thingy's are-"  
  
"The heartless are back?" Everyone stared at him. "Never mind." He said quickly, letting his cup drop to the floor. "Let's get going'."  
  
................~Nighttime Show Fire Pit~..............  
  
***This is where Velma noticed that the monsters were projections if you cant remember. And were Scooby fell into the trap door.  
  
"So, Tommy," Riku said, "How old are you?" Riku was trying to beat him at age.  
  
"Why?" Tommy asked.  
  
Riku looked puzzled. "Just wondering."  
  
"23." Tommy said.  
  
Riku looked amazed. He was used to being the oldest. Now, would he still be the leader?  
  
"Listen, Brent, Blonde, and spiky haired kid, find the keyhole." Apparently Riku HAD lost his leadership.  
  
"Girl, Silver-head and me will find the pure heart."  
  
Sora looked stunned. "How do you know all-"  
  
"JUST GO!"  
  
...............~Party Central~....................  
  
The large highly decorated area with the silver disco skull that served as 'party central' was filled with people. Brent, Sean, and Sora surveyed the area.  
  
All seemed normal. As normal as things can seem, that is, in a Halloween based park.  
  
The three tried to squeeze in between people and Brent activated his puzzle, floating to the disco skull.  
  
"LISTEN!" He tried to yell, but the noise was too great. Sora took out the Millennium Amulet and held it to the sky. A firework shot out, drawing everyone's attention to him. The music stopped abruptly.  
  
Sora cleared his throat. "We're looking for the Mystery Inc! Has anyone seen them?"  
  
The music started again and everyone resumed dancing. Tommy appeared almost out of nowhere.  
  
"I knew you'd all mess this up." He mumbled as he passed them. "BRENT, TAKE ME UP!" Brent used the puzzle to levitate Tommy.  
  
"Yo, Yo, My homey G's, ya'll is whacked, Dig? You're dipping in the wild side, and ya need to blow this pop stand and diss the yahoo!"  
  
"Whuddid he say?" Sora asked.  
  
Brent thought or a moment. "He said 'Hey dudes, your crazy, cause your in trouble, so you better get outta here and forget the fun.'"  
  
As if it was the only language the partiers understood, they walked away in complete silence and almost army-like transition.  
  
Sean simply stared at Tommy as he floated back to the ground.  
  
Brent looked at the puzzle. He hadn't levitated him down. He floated down on his own . . .  
  
"Listen I gotta get back." And just as fast as he was here, he was gone. Simply gone. He wasn't running off in the distance, he was gone . . .  
  
"He always left like that when we were little, too. When he was 15 was the first time; after that was usually not home. He would say it was none of my business. I don't know him any better than I know this Daphne person. I hope maybe I'll get some time with him soon. I wanna know him. . ."  
  
...............~The Air over the Island~................  
  
'They're gonna find out." Tommy thought as he flew through the night sky. 'No, I can't even think about it, their millennium items might be able to read my mind.'  
  
...................~Beach~.....................  
  
The beach was wet as the waves crashed. Muffled screams came from the Voodoo Dude's hut. Kairi and Riku, being left behind by Tommy, who was supposed to be helping Sean, Brent and Sora, ran towards the hut.  
  
Inside, the Voodoo dude pointed at Riku and said. "You look familiar."  
  
"We were here, like, 2 years ago." Riku said.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" He said.  
  
"Now, where are Daphne and Fred and the gang?" Kairi asked.  
  
A secret door in the hut opened and Daphne was tied to a wall there.  
  
"why you!" Kairi began throwing objects at Voodoo Dude.  
  
A Voodoo Doll, A chicken, A bag of tomatoes, a jug of water. . .  
  
When the water hit him, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. "Whoa! It's like the witch of the west." Kairi said.  
  
"No." Riku said. "It's like a robot." The chest of the robot opened and a small creature popped out.  
  
"Mhhh-mhhhh!" Daphne called. The word sounded like Scrappy.  
  
................~The Forest~.......................  
  
Sean, Sora, and Brent walked through the forest. (Where Scooby looked for the bag of hamburgers in the first movie.) Leaves rustled in the trees above them. Suddenly, a dark creature jumped from the tree, but it was too dark in the forest to see the creature's details.  
  
"Heartless!" Sora called. The creatures fell from all the trees and surrounded them, slowly closing in on them; it seemed hopeless.  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the area and the monsters retreated into he forest. Sean's millennium rod had controlled them all.  
  
"That thing can work wonders." Brent said.  
  
As if set there only moments ago, they noticed a sign pointing deeper into the forest: it read "Justice Cave." They followed the sign, only to be confronted by Tommy, who flew down from the sky.  
  
"You can't go here." He said. "That cave is blocked by huge boulders. You can't get into it."  
  
"How come you can fly?" Sora asked, pointed at Tommy.  
  
"Because!" He shouted. "I'm a super hero . . ."  
  
***Teen Hearts is ® and is allowed to be copied for private home use only with the permission of the author. For permission, email 1bigwolf@nls.net. DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS STORY TO ASK PERMISSION! 


	5. Spooky Island II

.. ~Teen Hearts~..  
  
. Chapter Five.  
  
"Wha- What?" Brent asked, astounded.  
  
Tommy floated to the ground. "Sora, you've met me! I'm Superboy. Well, Superman now, but we met your adventure a few years ago."  
  
"You're Superb- Man?" Brent asked.  
  
Tommy nodded. "ALL THOSE YEARS I WANTED TO MEET- YOU!?!?!?" Brent screamed.  
  
Tommy nodded once more.  
  
Sean looked aggravated. "That's how you knew about the heartless?"  
  
"DUH!" Tommy called. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Kon-El.  
  
"What about Riku and Kairi! You aren't helping' them?"  
  
"Nope, Tim is." Kon-El said  
  
Sora looked confused. "Tim?"  
  
"Robin." Kon-El reminded him.  
  
"Oh, yea." Sora said.  
  
"Kon-El?" Sean asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh, yea, sorry, I'm used to Tommy now. Just call me Tommy."  
  
Kon-El's face suddenly looked bleak. "Listen."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hear it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"They're coming back! Brent, take Sean. I'll take Sora!" Tommy said.  
  
..................~Voodoo Hut~.................. "Scrappy!" Kairi yelled.  
  
Riku turned his head to Daphne and yelled "Hold on, we'll get you out!"  
  
"Mhhhhh!" Daphne cried.  
  
Riku quickly darted back to her and ripped the cloth holding her down.  
  
She leapt to her feet and nodded at Riku. "Hay-YAH!"  
  
Scrappy was pelted into the wall and knocked out.  
  
"The rest of the gang is captured! They are in the castle I think. That's where one of the huge flying thingies went with them. In fact, one just left a minute ago with Shaggy."  
  
"OK, You stay here." Kairi said.  
  
"NO!" She said. You don't understand. I'm not helpless. I-" The room disappeared and created a flower covered hilltop in a Broadway-like fashion; "I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. And, for once, it might be grand to have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned..."  
  
"Uh-Huh . . ." Riku said as the hut reappeared. They flew into the sky to follow Shaggy.  
  
.................~The sky~......................  
  
Tommy's 'Everyday Hero' sleeveless shirt flapped in the wind as he held Sora by the arms underneath him. Brent was levitating Sean through he sky. Suddenly, a huge bat flew at them. They dodged the huge bat and Tommy looked over at Brent.  
  
"BRENT! You go down, I'll go up. GO!"  
  
"Those big monsters," Sean said. "They've grown wings."  
  
Sean suddenly began to fall. Through dark ness and the black sky. 11 women stood around him, trying to pull him up, using all their energy, some using nothing but their minds to pull him.  
  
Then he woke up still in the sky.  
  
Another bat soared trough the sky, straight at Tommy and Sora. Tommy let go of Sora, but to his amazement, he didn't fall. Tommy was using telekinesis.  
  
Riku, Daphne and Kairi flew into the sky with Tinkerbell in close pursuit.  
  
"Look!" Kairi called, as she pointed to the bat.  
  
The bat was carrying a struggling Shaggy.  
  
Riku shot towards the bat pointing his Keyblade at the monster. It rammed the monster and sent it flying.  
  
Sean and Brent came up from the clouds below them. They all took off towards the creature and the direction it had flown . . .  
  
.................~Spooky Island Castle~...............  
  
The doors of the castle were burst open, proving that the creature had gone in. They landed on the ground and walked in, watching the lightning storm that seemed to be occurring only over the castle.  
  
"WAIT!" Tommy said. "It's too easy."  
  
Riku turned to him. "Ok!" He said. "We understand you're all big and bad, but come on, let's just go."  
  
Riku stepped into the castle. A flash of light resounded and he was gone.  
  
"Let's go." Tommy said.  
  
Kairi seemed worried. "But then we'll disappear too!"  
  
"Empathy shell." A force field appeared around them all, protecting them. They stepped inside and the light flashed, but they were still in the castle when it stopped.  
  
Against the wall, someone was tied up. Daphne. She was knocked out cold, and definitely not responsive.  
  
Sora suggested they get her down. Kairi said they had to find Riku first and Sean agreed. He was the most powerful person in their group, besides Tommy, but that really didn't count considering the fact that Tommy was five years older than Riku.  
  
Once more, a monster appeared.  
  
They all attacked it and it disappeared.  
  
A heart rose outta it. The heart erupted into sparks and Riku reappeared.  
  
He was shivering. "That was a heck of a thing." He said.  
  
"What happened?" Sora asked.  
  
"The princesses." He said. "I was falling and they tried to help me! Then I woke up."  
  
'Oh." Sean said, a bit disappointed that it wasn't something he hadn't already experienced.  
  
"Out of curiosity," Sora asked, "Just what is in this castle that all the monsters are protecting?"  
  
"The Demean Ritus-" Riku said, "Remember?"  
  
Two monsters appeared and grabbed Brent and Sean then darted farther into the castle, back into the Demean Ritus' holding room.  
  
Sora motioned for the remaining three to follow him quietly. Tommy flew a good ways behind them to protect them.  
  
".Tommy!" someone screamed in the depths of the castle. Tommy became nothing but a blur and sped after the sound.  
  
"We better hurry." Riku said to Kairi and Sora.  
  
They darted toward the room.  
  
...............~Demean Ritus Cathedral~................  
  
"Help!" Fred called, as Sean began punching at the small pyramid cage holding them.  
  
"The Demean Ritus isn't here!" Fred yelled.  
  
Scrappy entered the room. "Well then Mystery Inc. where is it?"  
  
"Look!" Daphne said, pointing at Brent. "It's there!"  
  
Brent's Millennium puzzle lit up. It broke free from the chord that held it around Brent's neck and spiraled slowly towards the small base were it was held.  
  
"What?!" Sora cried. "The millennium puzzle is the Demean Ritus!?"  
  
"Yes." Scrappy said, "and its mine."  
  
"Part of the spirit of the puzzle is still inside me!" Brent said. "He could get us outta here." Brent lit up.  
  
In his deeper voice he called out, "Quick, destroy the cage!"  
  
Riku leapt forward and sliced the cage open, and they all ran out.  
  
"Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, run!" Riku cried. Tommy herded them out. Scooby began to follow. "You're stayin' here big guy!"  
  
"Rhy?" Scooby asked.  
  
"Cause." Kairi said. "You're heart is stronger than Scrappy's." A ray of light shot out of Scooby's collar and hit scrappy. He evaporated into darkness and he was gone.  
  
..................~The Ferris wheel~................  
  
They all got in one of the cabins of the Ferris wheel. "Sora, something terrible is coming. Something light alone can't beat. I can sense it." Kairi said.  
  
"No matter what happens." They all said, putting their hands into the middle. "We'll be here, righting wrongs, unmasking the villains and kicking butt! WHOO-HOO!"  
  
They got off the wheel and the wheel lit up. All of their Keyblade's appeared and shot beams of light at the Ferris wheel. The world was locked.  
  
Before long, the Gummi Ship had blasted off into the horizon and to Neverland . . . 


End file.
